Bluestar: then and now
by whiteflower23
Summary: what was Bluestar like as a kit, an apprentice and even a warrior read this to find out my thoughts. please review.
1. Chapter 1:Bluekit

BLUESTAR'S STORY

BLUEKIT:

Bluekit yawned as she came out of the nursery.

"Lionkit," she whispered urgently in the dark.

"What?" groaned Lionkit sleepily.

"LIONKIT wake up," Bluekit shook Lionkit with her little blue paws, "don't you remember what were going to do today?"

"What if we get in trouble?" Lionkit fully awake now, yawned, eying Bluekit suspiciously.

Bluekit sighed, she had been the one with the idea of proving that they were ready to be apprentices but it seemed that Lionkit had chickened out.

"Oh well I suppose I'll become an apprentice and you won't," she said.

Lionkit glared at her and jumped up next to her side. His golden fur was already thick and it seemed to be glowing in the dark.

The two kits had grown very close after losing there siblings. Though Lionkit was a bit too cautious, Bluekit had her ways of getting him to do what she wanted. This mission was her best idea yet, and with the help of Lionkit, she knew that they would be Bluepaw and Lionpaw in no time.

"Hurry," Lionpaw said taking charge, "don't make to much noise or Tigerkit will wake up.

Bluekit nodded Tigerkit wasn't even a moon old yet while she and Lionkit were just over five moons. Tradition had it that kits became apprentices at six moons but she and Lionkit were going to change that tonight. Quietly Bluekit prowled behind her den mate through the camp.

Suddenly Lionkit stopped looking at the camp entrance "How are we going to get past Dappletail?" he asked.

Bluekit tried her best to keep a serious and prepared face.

Lionkit glared at her "Bluekit," he cried "you didn't plan that part out did you?"

Bluekit put her head down ashamed as Lionkit began scolding her. The two kits stayed in the shadows whispering and arguing on what to do. Bluekit let out a long disappointed sigh but Lionkit put his tail over her mouth to quiet her.

"You furball, what was-" Bluekit stopped in mid-sentence. Walking towards them was serious old Redpaw. Bluekit hated Redpaw, he was just so stuck up because he was the deputies apprentice and he was way to serious. Quickly Bluekit flicked her tail for Lionkit to follow her and walked quietly back towards the nursery.

"What now?" Lionkit sighed in the safety of the den.

Bluekit was much to busy to hear him, her little paws had found a hole at the back of the nursery just big enough for the kits. "It's perfect," she cried gleefully.

Lionkit followed Bluekit happily. "We've done it," but then realizing Bluekit wasn't talking and getting out was only the beginning of there mission he asked "now how do we prove we're ready to be apprentices?"

"Umm," Bluekit said cursing herself for not planning that part, "let's get farther from the camp and I'll think of that part."

"Bluekit," Lionkit whispered suddenly, "do you smell that?"

"Fox," Bluekit screeched recognizing the smell, "RUN."

Running as fast as there kit legs could carry them the two kits made there way toward what they thought was home.

"We're lost," Lionkit said when they got away from the fox, "and it's all your fault," he added glaring at Bluekit.

Bluekit didn't hear him, she was to busy smelling there way back, "intruder" she screamed.

Lionkit opened his mouth and started running toward the bush where the smell was coming from.

"Furball," Bluekit screech surprised at how mousebrained Lionkit was acting she ran toward the new cat smell hoping it was a kittypet that they could easily defeat.

"Bluekit," scolded a new voice "I'm very disappointed in you."

Bluekit gasped Redfur stood in front of her looking very unhappy.

"I-I'm sorry father," she said trying not to meet Redfur's eyes. In her mind she absolutely couldn't believe she hadn't recognized her own father's smell let alone that he was Thunderclan. 'Mousebrain' she cursed herself again and again.


	2. Chapter 2:battle

"We'll have to go to Sunstar and see how he deals with you," Redfur growled leading the kits toward the camp.

Bluekit sighed thinking about Sunstar. He had been leader for as long as she could remember and Tawnyspots had been his deputy, but it was obvious the two would never let the kits get away with there stupidity.

Lionkit glared hard at Bluekit, "Thanks a bunch," he said sarcastically.

Bluekit muttered to herself angrily. They were stuck in the nursery. Sunstar had been very angry when he heard about what the kits had done and confined them to the nursery unless they had permission from a Queen.

"Bluekit," Greyfeather said to her daughter, "I know for an active kit like you its hard to be stuck in the nursery, but as long as you don't do any of your mischievous schemes you'll get out in no time."

Bluekit rolled her eyes at looked jealously at her mother who was nursing Spottedkit (okay I know Spottedleaf was supposed to be young but bear with me). Spottedkit's mother had died and Greyfeather had fostered her since day one.

Lionkit sighed on the other side of the nursery and curled up next to his mother, Willowtail, while Tigerkit and Rainkit nursed from their mother Yellowstripe.

Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting," boomed Sunstar's voice, waking Bluekit up. She immediately looked at her mother who nodded permission for the two oldest kits to go.

"First of all," Sunstar began, "it's time Brindlepaw was made a warrior,"

"I, Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in return"

"Brindlepaw do you promise to uphold and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Brindlepaw nodded solemnly.

"Then from this moment on you shall be known as Brindleface. Starclan…."

Bluekit tuned Sunstar out wondering when her turn would come and what great battles would she be in. _will I ever be clan leader respected by all? _ She wondered to herself yawning sleepily, her bluish fur glistening in the moonlight

"What are we going to do?" a concerned voice brought Bluekit back to reality.

"What happened?" Bluekit whispered to Lionkit.

"Riverclan scented at Sunning Rocks again,"

Bluekit walked slowly back toward the nursery _what's the use of this news to me when I can't even fight in these battles? _ She thought sleepily.

Brindleface ran into the camp a few days after becoming a warrior.

"Riverclan at Sunning Rocks" She yelled alerting the clan.

Quickly Sunstar chose a group of warriors to go, Featherwhisker, the medicine cat, ran to get his herbs ready.

"I want all kits to stay in the nursery. Queens and remaining warriors are to stay and defend the camp should Riverclan come here," Sunstar ordered.

Everyone nodded and Willowtail ushered the kits inside.

_Now's my chance_ thought Bluekit _this time Sunstar will see I'm ready to be apprenticed._

Quietly when the Queens weren't watching Bluekit snuck out of the nursery whole, how she managed Starclan knows. The kit ran scenting her way toward Sunning Rocks and stood watching the battle unsure of what to do. _ Perhaps I should just watch_ she thought shaking a little. She found a bush and stood watching, scared of the blood, and with a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly Bluekit heard a battle cry nearby and a cat jumped on her taking all her wind…


	3. Chapter 3: Smallfeet

Bluekit screeched and struggled to get free from the other cats grip. She felt small paws digging into her and blood gushing out of her shoulder. Quickly Bluekit remembered a few of the fighting moves her mother had taught her.

_It's another kit._ Bluekit noticed as the cat got on top of her his stomach exposed to her claws. The she-kit saw her chance and stabbed at the other kits stomach the blood rushing out over Bluekit's claws.

The boy kit yowled out in pain, screaming loudly alerting other battlers. Redpaw saw the two kits and ran to them since he was not battling anyone at the moment.

Bluekit groaned half because of the pain, and half because of all cats, Redpaw had to come to the rescue.

"Bluekit," Redpaw scolded the wounded kit, "we better get you out of here."

"What's your name little kit?" he added gently.

"Oakkit," the small tom said weakly.

It was many days after the Bluekit's battle. She had been brought home and featherkit had given her lots of herbs that tasted horrible. Bluekit was once more confined to the nursery, but this time it was until she was apprenticed.

"Oh no," cried Spottedkit, "you've reopened a scratch." The young kit ran to get some cobwebs.

Bluekit smiled _our future medicine cat._

"Bluekit, Bluekit," Lionkit ran into the nursery screaming

"What is it now?" Bluekit snapped.

"We're going to be apprentices,"

"WE are?" Bluekit's eyes widening, "or just you?" she asked.

"WE are," Lionkit cried in jubilantly.

Greyfeather looked proudly at her daughter and started cleaning her immediately.

"Bluepaw," the newly apprenticed cat whispered to herself, "my name is Bluepaw."

"Indeed it is," called Smallfeet from outside the apprentices' den "come on Bluepaw it's time to go."

"Coming," Bluepaw said stretching.

"We'll wait right here for Lionpaw and Sunstar," Smallfeet said to his apprentice then we'll tour the territory."

Bluekit sighed jealously, it was rare that leaders mentored regular kits, but Lionpaw had been chosen by Sunstar. _Lucky Lionpaw_, thought Bluepaw.

"When are we going to hunt? No, why don't we practice fighting skills?" Bluepaw said unable to contain herself.

"Bluepaw," The tom scolded, "contain yourself."

Bluepaw looked at her mentor not believing the coldness in his voice. She sighed and nodded all her excitement disappearing, her dreams as an apprentice slowly crushed.

The four cats toured the territory; Bluepaw was amazed at how big the four oaks were. She stared up in awe trying to see the tops.

"Hurry up," snapped Smallfeet, "and stay close it'll be your fault if we're caught on another clans territory.

"Come Lionpaw," Sunstar said to his apprentice, "let's race back and maybe we'll have time for a small hunting lesson."

The two cats raced away happily leaving Bluepaw and Smallfeet alone.

"This way," Smallfeet said leading Bluepaw a different direction.

Bluepaw sniffed, she sniffed again, "Smallfeet," she whispered, "Smallfeet I smell Shadowclan."

"Don't be a stupid furball," Smallfeet said leading her in a direction Bluepaw could swear was not the way home.

"Well, well, well, what have we here," sneered a new voice.


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

"Smallfeet," screamed Bluepaw terrified, "It's Riverclan

"Smallfeet," screamed Bluepaw terrified, "It's Riverclan! We're on Riverclan territory."

"Indeed you are," said the Riverclan cat, " what have you to say for yourself little kit?"

"I'm not a kit," cried Bluepaw, "My mentor, Smallfeet, brought me here."

"I'm sure he did, the only thing is you're the only one who's here in our territory."

Bluepaw gasped her blue eyes turning to ice. She stared at the older cat making him shudder. Then, as if she didn't believe him, her eyes darted around to make sure the enemy cat hadn't lied. Smallfeet was gone.

"Come along," the Riverclan warrior boomed as he flicked his tail for Bluepaw to follow.

The clan leader came immediately got up as the two cats neared her.

"Rainstar," said Bignose, "this Thunderclan apprentice was on our territory, what should we do with her?"

"On our territory?" asked Rainstar her green eyes widening, "and just after a battle. She might have been sent as a spy."

A Riverclan apprentice crept out of his den. Bluepaw recognized him, the kit she had fought with. Her eyes turned to ice once more as she glared at him. He didn't shudder as his clanmate had, instead he boldly went up to his leader, "I don't think she's a spy," he said.

"Why is that Oakpaw?"

"She is the cat I fought with at Sunningrocks, she's to small to be sent as a spy."

Bluepaw glared some more, _I can take care of myself thank you very much._ Oakpaw glared back, his eyes glittered mischievously. He stretched his paws and slowly walked back to the apprentice den.

_Furball, mousbrain Riverclan furball. I suppose I was a furball two, but it isn't my fault that I'm stuck right here in Riverclan. It's all Smallfeet's fault._

The Riverclan leader decided to have Oakpaw and Bignose escort her back. The humiliation was dreadful. Redpaw would recognize Oakpaw, and Bluepaw would never here the end of it.

Back at the Thunderclan camp, Sunstar gave Bluepaw another punishment. Three punishments in less then a moon was the worst part about it. This time Bluepaw had to clean out the elder's den until Smallfeet decided her punishmet was over. And the worst art was that no other apprentice was allowed to help her.

"Hey, Bluepaw how's the punishment going," asked Redpaw as he set down his freshkill in front of the elders.

_I will not answer you, your stupid and you're a furball just like Oakpaw,_ Bluepaw wanted to say, but she didn't, instead she quickly finished her job and ran to the training hollow where Smallfeet was waiting for her.

"Good morning, Bluepaw," smiled Smallfeet.


End file.
